


Melancholy Kiss

by definitely_sane



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_sane/pseuds/definitely_sane
Summary: Jaskier just sat there drinking and wondered where he went wrong. He knew the witcher didn’t fully enjoy his company, but he never thought it would come to that. He thought of Geralt as a good friend, but apparently to Geralt he was just a burden, and a loud one.He could still hear Geralt’s voice in his head"Damn it Jaskier! Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days, it’s you shoveling it? The child of surprise, the djinn, all of it."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 27
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my very first time writing a fic (yay) so I hope it's not too bad.  
> I've been wanting to write fics for some time and I finally decided to take my chance with Jaskier and Geralt, I think you can understand why, so, I'd like to apologize beforehand for bad writing and bad grammar.  
> The first chapters are going to be a little light, I don't want to go too hard and screw it up, but don't worry I've got some ideas ;)  
> Looking forward to hear your opinions and suggestions

After walking all day Jaskier was too tired and too cold, he walked into the first tavern he saw. It was a small and quite dark tavern, with a strong smell of beer as you enter it, Jaskier sat and ordered a drink. He needed a drink in order to cheer up before singing, otherwise he would be too sad to sing about glorious adventures and would end up singing ballads about broken hearts.

Jaskier just sat there drinking and wondered where he went wrong. He knew the witcher didn’t fully enjoy his company, but he never thought it would come to that. He thought of Geralt as a good friend, but apparently to Geralt he was just a burden, and a loud one.

He could still hear Geralt’s voice in his head  
_Damn it Jaskier! Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit these days, it’s you shoveling it? The child of surprise, the djinn, all of it.  
_How could he say that to him? After all those years, to hear those words from a friend felt like a stab in the back. Truth be told, Jaskier was the reason why Geralt found himself in those situations but still, he couldn’t be held responsible for everything that went wrong in Geralt’s life! He had asked him very politely if he would come with him to the feast, he didn’t need to accept the offer, God knows Jaskier was glad he did though, and the idea of finding a djinn wasn’t even his in first place damn it! It just wasn’t fair to blame him.

 _If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands  
_Hearing that really broke Jaskier’s heart and he did his best to held down his tears, but still, Jaskier did as asked, no matter how much it hurt. He did regret not saying anything, he felt like a coward just leaving like that, without saying a word, but it hurt too much to look at Geralt for a second more.

The first couple of weeks went by just fine, he had enough coin to eat and drink, but soon enough it was gone, and he relied purely on his singing. He thought about going back and finding someway to make everything better, he would stop the excessive singing and talking if needed, but he knew it wouldn’t work and it would be better this way, “this is what Geralt wants, if he wants some peace I won’t force my company any longer”.

After a couple more drinks Jaskier was still not really in the mood for singing, it was too painful to sing about the white wolf, but that was all people wanted to hear. He still made the effort, he didn’t have the money to pay for his drinking, so it came down to singing or getting a beating, and when compared, singing wasn’t that bad after all. So, he got up onto the table making sure he got everyone’s attention

> _Toss a coin to your witcher…_

By the end of the evening he was in a much better mood, this time he was lucky enough that people actually enjoyed his singing. Geralt would say his singing wasn’t that good and he was starting to believe him, he was glad the others didn’t agree.

It wasn’t until the innkeeper made everyone leave that Jaskier remembered he hadn’t asked for a room, and being as lucky as he was, there were no rooms left. “Great, just great…” he sighed. Jaskier being used to Geralt taking care of everything forgot to get a room, “what kind of dumb fuck forgets they need a place to sleep?”.

Against everything Geralt had thought him, Jaskier ended up seeking shelter in a forest nearby and just praying he wouldn’t get killed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to defend himself against monsters or even robbers, but at the time it seemed like the only solution. After a few attempts he managed to build a fire and laid on his bedroll next to it, the heat of the fire felt good against his freezing body and soon enough he was asleep.

Jaskier woke up to the sound of twigs being snapped “Oh God there’s someone! This is it! This is how I am going to die! Alone on a nasty forest, it wont even make a good song! Jaskier the bard, died on a forest after being left by the white wolf” He got up and tried to run away, since his fighting skills were non-existent. But not even 10 seconds into his attempt of running away he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. “Please, not the lute!” he pleaded and closed his eyes waiting for the worse, “Jaskier? What the fuck are you doing here?”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy you liked the first chapter, I wasn't expecting such positive reactions! It's my first time writing so I'm doing my very best :p  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this one too!

“Jaskier? What the fuck are you doing here?” Jaskier immediately recognized that deep voice, he turned around and the bright yellow eyes confirmed it, “Geralt”.

To his own surprise he was really happy to see Geralt, it had been so long since he saw his bright yellow eyes, sometimes he could swear they were brighter than the sun, all of a sudden it was like everything was forgiven and forgotten, for a couple seconds he didn’t feel neither angry or sad to the fact Geralt basically had told him to fuck off.

On the other end, Geralt didn’t look very pleased, well, being a witcher Geralt liked to hide his emotions claiming he had no feelings whatsoever, so it wasn’t like he was going to show any emotions anyway. Still, he was indeed angry, he leaves the bard to himself for a few weeks and next thing he knows the naïve man is sleeping on a forest “ _hasn’t he learnt anything after all those years?_ ”, he was glad he was the one that found him otherwise he might have been a dead man by now.

Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s shoulder, not too hard but hard enough it would leave a bruise on Jaskier’s sensitive pale skin, “what the fuck are you doing out here?” Geralt repeated himself, “well, you see, earlier today I was at a tavern an- … you know what… it doesn’t matter” Jaskier said returning to his bed roll.

“Uhm”, it wasn’t like Jaskier not to complain about every little thing that happened to him, for him just to shut up mid-sentence was alarming. It had only been a couple weeks since they had separated, could Jaskier still be upset over that? It wasn’t the first time Geralt had snapped at him, he didn’t mean any of it, he was just angry, Jaskier should’ve known that. Geralt put his face close to Roach’s snout “you don’t need to try and make me feel guilty. It’s not my fault, he’s too dramatic”, Roach gave him a slight push, “fine” he sighted. He tied Roach to a nearby tree , he couldn’t leave Jaskier alone, he was going to try and convince Jaskier to be his travel companion again.

Geralt unrolled his own bed roll next to the fire and sat down looking at Jaskier. Seeing him now on his own really made Geralt regret not looking for him earlier. He did look fine, his clothes were a bit dirtier than usual and his hair was slightly longer, but it looked like he didn’t get himself into any trouble.

“I got a contract for a monster tormenting the villagers”

“Such good news, I’m really glad to hear that” Jaskier replied without looking back at Geralt.

“I could use some company” Jaskier got up and looked at Geralt in the eyes, he looked surprised to hear that and a smile was beginning to form.

“Well if you insist I guess I can accompany you, but just this once. You see I was on my way to meet-“ regular old Jaskier was back, babbling non-stop about ladies and how he managed to bed them. Geralt didn’t care enough to listen or even pretend but at least Jaskier accepted to come with him and it felt good to have him back. 

Geralt would always wake up before Jaskier, the bard could sleep all day if no one woke him, Geralt got up and decided to go get some food before starting to look for the monster. He came with a few berries and a hare, it wasn’t much but they would stop somewhere later after fighting the monster and getting his coin. When he looked around Jaskier wasn’t there anymore. “Damn it Jaskier” he grunted, you leave the bard 5 minutes by himself and he disappears. Suddenly it hit him, knowing Jaskier like he did, he had probably gone to the river to wash off before leaving. The damn bard refused to have the slightest bit of dirt on him, it didn't bother Geralt besides that it made them lose time, like it was the case now. A few moments had passed and Geralt was getting worried, the bard didn't usually take that long, he decided he better go look for Jaskier. There were footprints all the way to the river, the bard wasn’t known for being discreet after all so it didn't surprise Geralt, Jaskier’s boots and jacket were on the floor right next to river, but to Geralt’s worries, Jaskier wasn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,   
> I'm sorry I'm taking so long to post, have been a bit busy with exams but in a few weeks I should be able to upload more often and hopefully make longer chapters too. 
> 
> As always, thanks for the comments and subscriptions I'm glad you like it :D

Geralt stood there for a few seconds, for once he didn’t know immediately what to do, if he wasn’t a witcher he would say he was in shock. Who would kidnap a bard? Why would someone kidnap a bard in the first place? Jaskier was far from being a threat, the man couldn’t kill a damn fly if his life depended on it. Then it hit him, it wasn’t Jaskier they were looking after, it was Geralt himself, the bard was just a way to get to Geralt, he was being used as bait.

How could he let this happen, Jaskier had been taken right under his nose and he didn’t even notice. Jaskier was in danger because of him and he didn’t like the idea one bit, it was the main reason why sometimes he would like the bard to leave him, he had a way to get in dangerous situations and following a witcher was a dangerous path, it killed Geralt whenever Jaskier was in trouble but knowing it was because of him made it all worse.

It made him think about the time he made the wish to the djinn, it was the same type of feeling, seeing Jaskier clasping at his chest in pain, unable to breathe, all because he made a stupid wish. The bard would make a song for every occasion and for every single monster Geralt killed, at the time the witcher was fed up of his singing, but right now, it had been so long, he wouldn’t admit it to himself but he did miss the songs filled with lies Jaskier claimed help interest the people and give the witcher a good image.

Geralt got on Roach and started following the tracks, he still had no idea of Jaskier’s whereabouts, but he would find him. He had just managed to get back with Jaskier and he disappeared before they even left for the monster contract. He already felt bad enough for snapping at Jaskier making him leave and now this, he didn’t deserve any of it, he was the closest Geralt had ever gotten with someone, he wouldn’t let Jaskier know but he did consider him a rather good travel companion, or rather a friend.

* * *

Jaskier woke up in a dark room, his eyes hadn’t had the time to adapt to the darkness, he could see what seemed to be some chains hanging and a table full of sharp utensils he didn’t know the use, and quite honestly he’d rather not know. He seemed to be in some sort of dungeon. He tried to get up to leave, and that’s when he realized he couldn’t, “Fuck”, he was shackled to an old wooden chair, he tried to get himself loose, but it was worthless. The last thing he remembers was being near the lake getting ready to go with Geralt. His head was pounding and his clothes besides his trousers seemed to be gone, he had a few cuts and bruises all over but no memory of how he got those, he must have blacked out.

He wondered how he was going to get himself out of this one. What if Geralt never came to his rescue? No, Geralt wouldn’t let him just die like that, without trying to do something to help him, they were friends after all. But then again, this could be the final straw proving him Jaskier is more of a burden than good company, he would get constantly in trouble and preventing Geralt from doing whatever he was supposed to be doing. Suddenly someone walked in, it was a rather large man wearing all black, he didn’t look like one to be joked with, so for once in his life Jaskier decided to shut it. The man pulled Jaskier’s head back by his hair, forcing him to look up.

“Such a pretty face you got little bard” the man punched Jaskier in the face hard enough to make the chair tip over, causing Jaskier to fall, he could feel the taste of blood in his mouth already.

“Let’s hope your friend the witcher gets back on time to see what’s left of it” he continued to kick Jaskier before pulling the chair back up. Jaskier’s face twisted in pain but he decided it would be better not to talk, for now at least, Jaskier had never been the quiet type but it seemed like the right option right now, he didn’t want to make the man angrier by telling him he and the witcher weren’t exactly on good terms right now and maybe he wouldn’t even show up.


End file.
